everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Anwen-Guinevere d'Andernantes
Anwen-Guinevere d'Andernantes, nicknamed Angwen is the daughter of Annowre, a witch from Arthurian Legends. Despite being a fourth year who should probably have little investment in the Royal/Rebel debate, Angwen is a staunch Rebel, refusing to follow destiny without a fight. Character Personality Angwen is a force of nature. Proud, fearless, and steadfast in her beliefs, she is someone who refuses to fail, and is more than willing to fight for everything she stands for, no matter how disadvantageous the situation. Although not the most popular person, she is generally well liked by those who know her. She's quite a chill, mature person who doesn't take herself too seriously. She has a big sister vibe, and is more than willing to help out others with their problems, if they're within her power to do so. Her humour is often self-deprecating and she has no qualms in playing the fool to make others more comfortable with her. Of course this doesn't mean Angwen is a doormat. Angwen is an extremely passionate, opinionated person with an unwavering confidence in her own beliefs, often to the point of stubbornness. Angwen seems to like forming social connections, and being acquainted with people, even if they may not be friends. As a Witch, Angwen has her quirks. She's prone to making snap judgments about people, most of which are highly polarised. While she isn't openly hostile without reason, it can be difficult to get her to trust someone she didn't originally. Angwen will proudly state herself a good judge of character, and to an extent, she's right. She relies a lot on instinct, and whether someone ‘gives her a bad feeling.’ This culminates into a strange impulse to reward or punish people for their actions with all manner of strange curses and blessings. They're usually temporary, thankfully. Angwen is a staunch anarchist and anti-monarchist, who considers monarchies both oppressive and outdated. Her story-mates, the other Arthurian Legends are the main targets of her scrutiny. Coming from a canon filled with traditionalistic noble knights, Angwen feels deeply ostracised from the very legends she's a part of. In the four years she's been at EAH, she's been routinely dismissed or mocked for it, and this gives her a deep distrust of the Round Table. Her resentment of them has shaped her personality in many ways. For one, she wouldn't be as deeply and unapologetically confident without that bitterness to motivate her. If they've rejected her for not fitting their group, well she’s sworn to become the complete antithesis to everything they stand for. She will fight against them in life, and if that fails, she intends to die a martyr, exposing their injustices to the world. As an anarchist, Angwen holds very little respect for authority. She perceives a lot of rules as unreasonable and unjustified bids for control, and makes a point of ignoring or disobeying the ones she dislikes. It's the principle of the matter- cause as much discomfort for The Man as possible. Of course this gets her into quite a lot of trouble, and she's caused the school no end of grief. In her bid to piss off the Round Table’s delicate sensibilities, Angwen deliberately plays up her sexuality. She's an extremely vulgar person, and makes a lot of inappropriate comments, ones that are more to get on the nerves of people she dislikes rather than as a come on. Even when she isn’t deliberately trying to play up her behaviour to annoy someone, Angwen is quite open with her sexuality. When she sees someone she finds cute, she is rather flirtatious, being confident enough to make her feelings obvious. She dates around quite a lot, and has a lot of casual flings, determined to have fun before destiny hits. Despite her hostility towards the Round Table, truth be told, Angwen wishes she was accepted by them. She has always admired knights, and even the fact that the current generation’s knights are bad eggs wasn't enough to dampen her admiration. One of Angwen’s goals in life is to become a knight herself, and to overhaul the current order, so that things can improve. As someone from the same bloodline as the Saddest Woman in the World, it's no surprise that Angwen is as emotional as she is. Angwen experiences all her emotions extremely deeply, with no emotional buffer to lighten the blow. When she's happy, her joy can make flowers bloom, when she's angry the forests shake under the weight of her fury, and when she's sad, she completely falls apart. Angwen struggles with depression, and has done since age 13. Although her coping methods are much better now, most of her school career has in some way been defined by self destructive habits, due in no small part to the fact that her poor mental health was simply assumed to be a story thing. All in all, Angwen is a fighter. She holds strong morals, and is uncompromising when it comes to defending them. Her behaviour may not always earn her many friends but then again, what use are friends when you don't know if you'll live through your story? Hobbies Swordfighting Music Despite having little interest in learning an instrument or singing, Angwen is deeply passionate about music, taking every opportunity to attend music gigs and support the local music scene, even if it clashes with curfew. She is near religious when it comes to collecting albums and memorabilia from her favourite bands, although she does mourn when bands 'sell out' or become exposed to an audience of 'trendsters.' Her favourite music genre is punk, and she deeply deeply wishes she could have been around in the 70s and 80s, so she could have participated in the burgeoning punk scene. Nevertheless, she swears to hold their values close and not butcher the true meaning of punk. Old movies Graffiti Interior Decorating and Smart homes Being from an ancient castle that'll stubbornly remain standing until the end of time, it's no surprise Angwen is a bit sick of old fashioned homes. TBA Basket Weaving Abilities and Powers Most witches are humans with magical powers, and this is usually assumed to be the case for Angwen as well. However Angwen is not human. She is a full blooded Witch, as is the rest of her bloodline. This gives her quite a unique powerset. Inhuman Physiology Angwen may look human, but physically, there are differences. Angwen is 6ft tall- and she's considered short for her family line. She's also strong. Bolstered by her workouts, Angwen could easily overpower a human through physical force alone if she wished. Even without training though, Angwen can lift things that others her size would struggle with, with no apparent effort. Angwen is beautiful, but that in itself is a tell that she's not human. Her features are precise and symmetrical, her skin not just smooth but seemingly untouchable, immune to the effects of the environment. She's much tougher than humans, and everything about her seems like it's pulled tighter, there's nothing extraneous about her. Altogether she seems far more... solid than a human. Her body feels denser than a humans', as if there was wood under her skin instead of muscle and bone. On top of that, she's extremely sturdy, and it takes a lot to actually make her hurt. Nature Magic Fairytale – Annowre How the Story Goes Although Angwen is inheriting Annowre's role, a lot of her story's details are taken from Elergia, who is considered to be the same person as Annowre. How does Anwen-Guinevere come into it? Parallels *Anwen is written similarly to Annowre. **Angwen taking her name from Guinevere reflects how Annowre has an unrequited crush on King Arthur. *Annowre is said to be from North Wales- Angwen is Welsh. *Angwen has four brothers, all knights, identical to Elergia's family structure. *Elergia is from the Castle Perilous in the Forest of Darnantes (Andernantes in Italian). This is the same as Angwen's home, as well as the basis of her surname- d'Andernantes meaning from the forest of Darnantes. Relationships Family Blair Ashton Urien Hywel Friends Hellebore de Lis Virgil Dextrum Aquaintances Lilura Goya Pet Angwen's pet is... a creature from the depths of the forest. No one has managed to see it properly, but what they do see of it scares them deeply. It leaves claw marks on the walls and stares from the shadows. Even Angwen recommends being careful around it. Its name is unknown, but Angwen calls it Wilde. Wilde enjoys when Angwen sings to it. Romance Enemies Trivia *Angwen is a believer in the power of names. She has a middle name which she tells no one, and is fully aware of when anyone mentions her by name, no matter the distance from her. **Only her close family call her Angwen, so it means a lot to her when a friend starts calling her that. However on the flip side, she is very defensive when acquaintances attempt to shorten her name since that's disrespectful. *Angwen has albinism. **Angwen's original name was going to be Allegra, as a midpoint between Annowre and Elergia. That name has subsequently been given to Angwen's mother. Category:Characters Category:Arthurian Legend Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Hidden's ocs Category:Welsh